


Christmas Wrapping

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the song, Jared's life has been too busy for relationships. But there was this one guy he met at a ski shop. They hook up, their lives are busy, they never get the timing right until neither of them has plans for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping

Jared's watching the clock like a school kid waiting for the last bell to ring. And just as they had when he was in school, the clock's hands dragged. How was it possible that the thirty minutes between 4:30 and 5 o'clock could last a hundred times as long as every other half hour?

His head fll on the desk in front of him when he heard his manager's voice. “Remember people, we still have a deadline to meet. Christmas holiday or not, I need everyone to turn in their reports to Jared before leaving.”

Jared groaned. Looked like he was going to have to stay late.

_Bah Humbug – no that's too strong 'cause it is his favorite holiday_

 

He was a half hour behind schedule when he finally left work that December 24th. Now he just had a few errands to run and finally he'd have a chance to relax. He made calls as he finished his last minute shopping and dropped a couple holiday cards in the mail.

 

He patiently listened to his mother complain that he wasn't coming home for Christmas. “I know, Mom, but money is too tight this year, and I've got so much work I wouldn't be able to stay longer than a day.”

 

Finally he made it home and shrugged off his coat as he listened to his mother. “But Christmas by yourself?”

 

“Mom, it's exactly what I need. I need a day to just do nothing. I'll miss you and Dad, of course.”

 

His mom sighed, but tried to put on a happy front. “You'll miss my baking, but you won't miss sleeping on that old pull out couch, will you?”

 

“Mom,” Jared nearly whined. “I really am sorry.”

 

“I know and I'll really miss you. Love you sweetie.”

 

“Love you too, Mom,” Jared replied as he collapsed into his favorite chair.

 

What he really needed he thought was more time to have a personal life. He looked over at his calendar that had a picture of snow covered mountains. What he really wanted was a chance to re-connect with that guy from the ski shop last year...

 

**January**

“I cannot believe you did this,” Jared growled quietly to his sister. He looked from his ruined skis to his sister. “I could easily bury you out there and you wouldn't be found until spring.

“Jared, I said I was sorry. And I'm buying you new ones, isn't that good enough?”

“Would be if you knew anything about skiing,” Jared muttered to himself.

His sister ignored him and strolled into the ski shop plastering on a smile for the girl working at the counter. “Hi, I'm here to pick up the skis for Jared Padelecki.”

Taking the receipt, the girl at the counter, whose name tag read Alona, smiled and called, “Jensen, the Padeleckis are here for their order.” She turned back to Jared and Megan with a pleasant smile, “He'll be right over.”

The day before, after promising Jared to buy the best skis the resort's shop offered, Megan had met Alona and told her all about her big brother and his hypercritical views. With a knowing smile, Alona assured her that the shop would have the perfect skis for him.

When Jensen walked out a moment later carrying Jared's new skis, Megan knew why Alona had said everything would be all right as long as Jared picked up the skis himself.

“All right, Mr. Padelecki?” Jensen asked, looking at Jared slouching against the counter.

Hearing his name, Jared turned. Seeing Jensen, Jared stood up straight. “Yeah?”

Jensen tilted his head back to look up at Jared and grinned. “You just keep going, don't you?”

Jared beamed, “Yeah. I do.” That was where his 'suave' ended. All he was left with was the ability to smile and stare at Jensen.

Alona smirked knowingly. “Told ya it would all be okay,” she whispered.

Jensen handed off the packaged skis with a smile. “Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Padelecki?”

I can think of plenty you can help me with, Jared thought then reprimanded himself, mind out of the gutter. “No. I'm good.”

Jensen grinned to himself, and then, with a nod he turned to go.

“Wait!” Jared called. “Meg, what about boots and bindings and...?”

“Agh!” Megan whined. “Fine! I'll get those too.”

Jensen returned a few minutes later carrying a box of boots. Handing the box to Jared, he teased, “You know what they say about guys with big boots.”

“What do they say?” Jared asked with just the right amount of flirtation.

Jensen grinned. “He needs big bindings.” With a playful wink, he turned to go in back to get the bindings when he realized he didn't know if Jared was an experienced skier, so he turned back to ask.

Jared watched Jensen go and turned to Megan and whispered “I'd let that guy bind me anytime.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Jensen teased making Jared blush. “Right now I need to know how experienced you are.” Realizing that could be taken the wrong way, he joined Jared in blushing and blurted, “For the bindings...” Then he quickly clarified further, “For skiing,”

Jared chuckled, relieved that Jensen seemed to be babbling, too. “Intermediate, I guess.”

“Okay. I'll be right back.”

 

When Jensen returned with his gear, he made sure Jared's boots and bindings fit. Looking up at Jared as he tightened the boot, Jensen asked, “That okay?”

Jared blanked for a second, because a hot guy on his knees in front of him made his brain freeze. “Huh? What? The boot? Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asked with a swat to Jared's calf. “Is it too tight? Too loose?”

“No, it's good.”

His answer made Jensen smile almost in relief before he stared working on the other foot. Far too quickly for either of them, Jensen was finished. He helped Jared undo everything and packed his gear. “What time is your lesson? I'll see who your instructor is and show you where to go.”

Jared stared at him for a second. “I don't need lessons.”

Jensen blinked. “Right. Sorry, it's just that normally when people drop this much on equipment, the resort throws in lessons, too.”

Jared thought about it for a moment. “Free?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, for free...”

Jensen laughed. “Exactly, for free, you'd be a fool not to take the lesson.” Jensen checked the board and saw that his schedule had been changed. Someone, with handwriting suspiciously similar to Alona's, had penciled Jared's name in Jensen's late afternoon slot. Feeling psyched about the chance to have Jared alone on the slopes, Jensen smiled. “Looks like I'll be seeing you at 4, Jared.”

Jared didn't need lessons, but he definitely needed to see more of Jensen. “I'll be there.”

The lesson turned into more racing and one upping each other than any actual lesson, but Jared had never had so much fun on a family vacation.

They spent the night drinking and laughing and finally making out. But neither wanted a one night stand with the guy they hoped could be more. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch even though they lived hundreds of miles apart.

 

**Springtime**

April found Jared at a ballgame with a tray of beers in each hand. As he made his way back to his friends and their seats, he thought heard someone call his name. Then he felt a hand on his arm. “Jared?”

“Jensen? Hey, man, holy shit, good to see you.” They made several awkward attempts at handshakes and hugs, but since Jared's hands were full, none were successful. Then Jensen took one of the trays so they could at least shake hands.

“How have you been?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Good. Busy.”

“I live here now.”

They spoke over each other, but neither could stop grinning at the other. “Hey, you wanna join us?” Jared asked, indicating his group of friends in the bleachers.

Jensen looked relieved, but shook his head. “I'd love to, but I'm here with someone.” Not wanting Jared to get the wrong idea, he added, “Seriously the worst date ever. He's so boring. He doesn't like baseball and he doesn't like beer. It's the last time I ever let my sister set me up.”

Jared nodded. “Gotta say my sister did a much better job.”

Jensen smiled widely at that. “Well, it was definitely my favorite set up of all time. I should let you get back to your friends before that beer gets too warm, but could I call you sometime?”

“Absolutely,” Jared said, he took back a tray of beers and left Jensen smiling after him.

 

First there were dinner plans. Then, lunch plans. Then, no plans just random texts. Then, even the random texts dwindled to nearly nothing.

 

**Summertime**

In late July, Jensen called instead of texting. “Hey, Jared, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while.”

“Yeah. Work's been crazy and I haven't had any time to myself since May.”

“That sounds brutal.”

“It has been, but I've got a few days of vacation next week.”

“Really?” Jensen asked, sounding more excited than Jared expected. “Because that's what I'm calling about. I mean, I wanted to know if you were going to be around next week because I'm going to be boat sitting for a friend of mine and I wanted to know if you'd like to have a day on the lake with me.”

“That sounds awesome.”

 

Having a four day weekend was just what Jared needed. He'd have time for himself and time to spend with Jensen. Jared was nervous to see him again but hoped it would be the first of many more dates.

 

Jensen picked him up at nine and together they loaded the boat with supplies for the day. They took the boat exploring for a while before setting anchor and fishing. Even out on the lake, it was sweltering, and Jared quickly peeled off his shirt, opting to hang out in just his swim trunks.

Jensen handed him a tube of sunscreen, but Jared shook his head. “I don't need it.”

Jensen quirked a brow. “The sun's wicked coming off that water, man, trust me.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Jensen, seriously, I don't burn.”

Jensen held out his hand for the return of the lotion. Once back in his possession, he flipped the cap. “You know, it wouldn't be a hardship for me to slather this on you,” Jensen conceded making Jared smirk at him. “But, since I turn into a lobster after just a few minutes in the sun, I'll let you get my back.”

“I'm more than willing to help you lotion up any areas that need extra attention.” Jared wore a sly grin and moved closer to Jensen.

“Thank you,” Jensen murmured as Jared caressed his back with lotion covered hands.

Jared was like a masseuse working out any muscle tension Jensen had as well as rubbing in the sun screen. Jensen “mmm'd” in appreciation, then leaned his head back to give Jared a quick kiss. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and, even at the awkward angle, deepened the kiss. His hands smoothed over Jensen's abdomen until one found the tie to Jensen's trunks and pulled.

Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared's hand slipped into his shorts and began to stroke his cock. “Jared, you don't have to --” Jensen cut himself off on a quiet moan and Jared started to suck on his neck. “I wasn't expecting a happy ending with my sun screen application.”

Jared used his free hand to tug Jensen's trunks down, with Jensen's help. Then Jensen returned the favor, reaching behind his back to untie Jared's shorts and help him wriggle free. Soon they were both naked in the cabin of the boat. Jared's lotion covered hand stroking Jensen's cock, while his own rode the crack of Jensen's ass.

Jensen's hand held Jared's neck so that those delicious lips were never far from his own. His other hand held Jared's hip and encouraged him with a tightening of his grip.

Slowly Jensen turned to face Jared, so he could take hold of Jared's cock and kiss Jared at the same time. Jensen moaned loudly as his orgasm rushed through him. He sank to his knees, hoping to suck Jared off. He took a playful lick at the head and Jared shuddered. “Jensen, don't I'm gonna...” He couldn't say more as Jensen stroked him and he came, covering Jensen's lips, cheek, and chin. Jensen smirked wickedly and licked his lips, a sight that Jared never wanted to forget.

 

They spent the remainder of the day above deck, fishing, drinking, eating and comfortably relaxing. Twice Jared caught Jensen staring at him. The third time, Jensen held up the bottle of sun screen. “I'm not asking for a replay of this morning, but are you sure you don't need this stuff?” Jensen asked in complete sincerity. “You're looking a little red.”

Jared waved him off. “Dude, I'm fine.”

Jensen shrugged, handed him another beer and slathered more sun screen on himself.

 

Because Jensen had other obligations, they planned to see each other the next day and the good night kiss guaranteed that promise would be kept.

 

Jensen was surprised when Jared didn't answer his door the next day. He called, he texted, but he got no reply. Feeling concerned rather than angry, Jensen decided to get some sandwiches at a near by deli and try Jared's number again.

This time he got an answer. ”Jen?” Jared sounded weak and his voice was raspy.

“Jared? You okay man?”

“No.” He hissed in pain. “I'm so sorry, Jen. I can't --”

“What's wrong? What happened?”

“This is so embarrassing. I can't move. I am so burnt. I'm like a lobster. Worse than a lobster. My whole body hurts,” Jared whined pitifully.

Jensen wanted to laugh, he wanted to say 'I told you so' but Jared sounded so pained that all he could feel was sorry for his friend. “Can you move enough to open your door?”

Jared whined. “Yeah, but don't bother coming over, I can't do anything in the condition I'm in.”

Jensen turned around in the store. “You won't have to do anything more than open your door.”

 

Jensen nearly gasped when he saw Jared. The man was bright red and Jensen could feel the heat coming off him. His lips and eyes were swollen and he was walking stiff legged. “God, Jared, I am so sorry.”

“It's not your fault. I'm the one who said I wouldn't burn.”

“Yeah, but I should have insisted. I knew how dangerous it can be on the water.” He handed Jared a sandwich. “I hope you like ham and Swiss.”

“You didn't have to --”

“Just take it. I've got some specialty water here, too,” Jensen said as he motioned for Jared to return to the couch. “You said you never burn, well, I've burned plenty. I mean look at me. I have more freckles than Conan O'Brien, but I've learned what to do in these situations.”

When they finished eating, Jensen pulled a large bottle of aloe from the bag. He made Jared move to a chair while he readied the couch with spare sheets he found in Jared's closet.

“Take off your shirt,” he instructed. Jared hissed at the thought. “Jared, come on, I saw you naked yesterday, seeing you all red today isn't going ruin my memory of your perfection.”

Jared smiled as much as his burned lips would allow. “That's sweet, but it hurt so much putting this on, that I don't want to take it off.”

“I understand, believe me, but you need this aloe and I promise it'll make you feel much better.” Jared continued to hesitate. Jensen sighed and moved closer. Seeing that the shirt fit loosely, he carefully lifted it away from Jared's back. “Okay, leave the shirt on, aloe doesn't stain.” He dumped a generous amount of the cool green gel in his hand and gently smoothed it over Jared's burned back.

Jared hissed and tried to jerk away, but Jensen shushed him and held fast to the shirt. “It's okay, man, you'll feel better in no time.”

He continued to slather the gel on Jared's back as he directed him to the couch. Once Jared was laying down, Jensen tenderly applied the gel to both of Jared's legs and arms. Then he delicately lifted Jared's shirt and carefully spread some of the aloe on his chest and abs. He could feel Jared's muscles tighten under his touch, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't affected by rubbing Jared's toned body. Jared's thin shorts didn't do much to hide his growing appreciation of Jensen's care.

Jensen forced himself to take a breath and he looked into Jared's eyes. With a smile he said, “For now, I'm going to ignore the one part of you I know isn't sunburned, so that I can tend to those that are. Maybe if I hadn't let it distract me yesterday, you wouldn't be in this shape today.”

He carefully applied aloe to Jared's face and put the bottle on Jared's coffee table. He handed Jared another bottle of water and a cold compress for his eyes. “You need to stay hydrated and cool, so keep that compress on as much as you can. Stay out of the sun and apply the aloe as often as you want. I grabbed some anti-inflammatories which will help with the pain.” He looked Jared over and shook his head. “You poor guy, you must be in so much pain. I am so sorry.”

Jared whimpered, “It's not your fault. I'm a grown ass man.”

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, but I was responsible for that fine grown ass and I should have insisted on the sunscreen. I let sex distract me and now we have to go without.” Jared smiled at Jensen's dramatic disappointed look. “Do you want anything else? The tv? Radio? Anything?”

“No, Jensen, you already did so much. Thank you.”

Jensen sighed. “I wish I didn't have to take the boat down river tomorrow. I'd rather stay and make sure you're all right.” He sat next to Jared for a minute before leaning down and kissing him softly. “Call me, okay? I'll be back in town in a few days and I'd really like to see you again.”

Jared grabbed for his hand. “Me, too. I'd like that. I had a great time yesterday.”

Jensen smiled, gave him another quick kiss, and left.

 

The following week, Jensen's return was delayed due to weather. When he finally did get back to town Jared was called away on a family emergency. After three weeks apart, their relationship wilted into texts and missed calls. Their schedules never seemed to allow for them to have even just a couple of hours together.

**Fall**

For Halloween, Jared's friend was throwing a party and it seemed like the perfect reason to call Jensen. Jared could hear the smile in his voice when he told him he wouldn't miss it. Jensen was out of town, but was expecting to be back the day of the party. He promised to call Jared the moment he arrived home.

When Jensen didn't show, Jared waited over an hour before deciding to go the party without him. Just as he opened his first beer, his phone rang. “Jared, man, I am so sorry,” Jensen began sounding sincere. “My car broke down. I'm still in Albuquerque.” They shared sighs of regret as yet another of their plans falls apart.

 

**Christmas Eve**

Jared prepared the potatoes and gravy and checked on the turkey he had in his slow cooker. Now all he needed was to sit back with a beer and relax. He went to grab one from the fridge only to find it empty. He looked in the cupboard and found he had no wine either.

So back on with the boots and the coat to trudge to the only all night grocery open on Christmas Eve. Jared grabbed a case of Budweiser from the cooler, after all he had the next day off too, and made his way to the register.

He couldn't believe his eyes when in line ahead of him he saw Jensen with a frozen pizza in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. He smiled. “Hey, Jared. Spending this one alone,” he said. “I need a break this, year's been crazy.”

Jared nodded. “Me, too. But why are you.... you mean you forgot Budweiser, too?”

Jensen laughed, “Yeah, well, pizza and beer. Didn't have time to make more.”

“I've got a turkey dinner waiting at home and tomorrow off. Come over.”

Jensen's face lit up. He paid for Jared's beer and said, “I've been waiting all year for a chance to see you.”

“It's a Christmas miracle,” Jared joked.

Jensen snagged a sprig of mistletoe from the register display and held over Jared's head and kissed him. “Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
